


I'm No Angel - Rewrite

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm no Angel, Rewrite, episoden tag 09x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: What would have happened if you had found Castiel instead of April?





	I'm No Angel - Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> My second entrance for the Triple Threat Challenge by @beckawinchester and @riversong-sam. I originally planned to rewrite the end of the episode too but kind of lost inspiration for it. Maybe I'm coming back to this sometime in the future. Thanks to @tngrayson for beta reading!

You opened the backdoor of the diner you were working in to take a 5 minute break. It was a busy day and you could certainly use it. You leaned against the wall at the alley and closed your eyes trying to relax for a bit. 

 

Suddenly a noise to your left startled you. Standing by the garbage bin was a man, apparently searching for still edible food if his sniffing a pickled cucumber was any indication.

 

As you took a step in his direction he let the cucumber fall back into the bin, turning to you. You were met with the bluest eyes you had ever seen.

 

“I’m not stealing,” the man said. 

 

“I’m not going to arrest you or anything,” you answered, trying to smile reassuringly.

 

“It's a shame, isn't it?” the man started, looking at you. So much is wasted when there's so many hungry. I never knew.”

 

He looked so sad as he looked down at the bin and his face and clothes told you that he’d had a rough time. You couldn’t help but feel empathy for his situation.

 

“Wait here a minute,” you declared, turning around to go back into diner.

 

At the same time your colleague, April, came down the alley.

 

“Y/N!” she greeted you with a grin on her face.

 

“Just a minute,” you explained and opened the door to the diner.

 

“Hey Billy? Is my lunch ready?” you asked once you were in the kitchen. 

 

He turned around, frowning playfully. 

 

“Of course your lunch is ready. What do you take me for?” He held out a plate and silverware for you.

 

“Thanks,” you chuckled, giving him in a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Anytime, sweetheart,” he responded before turning back to the bacon frying in the pan.

 

Chuckling, you made your way to the backdoor again, hoping that the man was still there. As you opened the door you saw that you were in luck. He stood at the same place you left him. Unfortunately, so did April.

 

“Y/N, what are you doing?” she asked, eyes widened as she saw the plate and silverware in your hand.

 

“A good deed,” you answered as you approached the man who was frowning at you. “Here, you go. It’s on the house!”

 

“No, I can’t take your food,” he protested, taking a step back.

 

“Well, since I’m giving it to you, you’re not taking it,” you explained, holding out the plate and the silverware. “You could use a warm meal more than me.”

 

He hesitated for a moment longer but finally took the food.

 

“Thank you,” he said and you could hear in his voice how grateful he was.

 

“You’re welcome,” you responded. “Just leave the plate and the silverware by the door. I will collect it before I’m off tonight.” You smiled at him one last time, before turning around to go back in side. 

 

“You shouldn’t give away food so freely,” April complained as she was holding the door for you.

 

“I can and I just did. There is nothing wrong with it. Everyone has a low point sometime in their lives.”

 

“If you say so. Now let’s go. I’m already late.”

 

* * *

 

It was dark by the time you finally made your way out of the diner. One of your colleagues called in sick and you needed to cover her shift which meant you were more than exhausted now, and to make matters worse it was raining cats and dogs.

 

“I have a second umbrella if you want?” April asked and held a blue one out to you.

 

“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you,” you said relieved, taking the umbrella from her.

 

Together you left the diner through the backdoor, hurriedly opening your umbrellas as not to get too wet. Running into the direction of your cars, you saw a figure huddling up against a tiny alcove which made you stop in your tracks.

 

“Y/N! Hurry up!” April called a few feet away from you.

 

“Go ahead. I have something I need to do. I’ll see you tomorrow,” you yelled back. Your colleague just shook her hand and went on her way.

 

Turning around, you looked at the man sitting in the alcove. He seemed so miserable in the rain that your heart went out to him. Making a decision, you purposefully moved up to him and held out your hand. 

 

He looked up at you confused.

 

“Come on. You can’t stay out here in the rain. You’ll catch your death,” you explained, still holding out your hand in invitation.

 

He took your hand hesitantly and let you pull him up. Making sure that the umbrella was above both of you, you lead him through the alley to your car.

 

“My name is Y/N by the way,” you introduced yourself.

 

“Castiel,” he responded. “My name is Castiel.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

 

* * *

  
Half an hour later you let both yourself and Castiel into your apartment.

 

“It’s not much, but at least you will be warm and dry for the night,” you explained, throwing your keys into a bowl on the dresser next to the front door.

 

“It’s more than enough,” he replied. “Thank you for your generosity. Not everyone would have taken a homeless man home with them.”

 

“Well, you don’t seem like the serial killer type, so I think I’m safe.”

 

Next thing you knew you saw the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. Clarence’s lips lifted up in a smile and his blue eyes began to sparkle with amusement. 

 

“That is true,” he spoke, chuckling lightly. 

 

You had to shake yourself out of the trance you had fallen in as you stared at him before you could say anything else.

 

“I think you should take a shower first. You look like death warmed you over. I think I still have some clothes from my brother here. Wait a sec,” you explained, leaving the living room in search of the clothes.

 

A few minutes later you came back with a sweatshirt and sweatpants that would hopefully fit Clarence.

 

“Here you go,” you exclaimed, lifting your eyes and needing to do a double take.

 

Clarence stood naked from the waist up in your living room, inspecting a still bleeding wound on his upper arm.

 

You swallowed. For a homeless guy he was pretty well built. 

 

“Did you get into a fight?” you asked, laying the clothes on the coffee table. 

 

“Yes,” was all Clarence said, still inspecting the wound and poking at it.

 

“Don’t poke it!” you warned, slapping his hand away after hurrying in his direction. “You will only make it worse.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “This is all knew to me. Hunger, cold and pain.”

 

You raised an eyebrow as you inspected his wound.

 

“So you haven’t been homeless for long?” you asked before you could stop yourself. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “It’s okay. And yes. I haven’t been homeless for long.”

 

“And you aren’t now, at least for tonight,” you declared, taking a step back. “You should go take a shower, then I can bandage that cut. In the meantime I’ll make the couch ready for you and order something to eat for us both. Pizza sound good to you?”

 

“Yes,” he answered.

 

“Great,” you said, turning away to go search for the menu of your favourite pizza delivery.

 

“Y/N,” Castiel spoke up, taking your hand in his to make you turn around again. “Thank you. For everything.” In that moment, his smile was so sincere that you had no other choice but to return it.

 

“You’re welcome,” you returned, squeezing his hand. “But you should really have that shower now. Bathroom is door on the right.” 

 

* * *

 

After having dressed Castiel's wound and the pizza being delivered you both sad on the couch in your living room, enjoying the hot food. The pillow and blanket for later use at the other end. 

 

“So, Castiel. That’s the angel of Thursday, isn’t it?” you asked.

 

“Yes,” he answered after swallowing a bite of his pizza slice. 

 

“So your parents must to be religious then?”

 

Castiel thought for a moment. “Yes, they were.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

You ate your pizza in silence for the next few moments but you couldn’t stand it for long. There was a question burning on your tongue you needed to ask.

 

“Castiel, I apologize in advance for being rude again, but why are you homeless?”

 

He chuckled. “I don’t think it’s rude. Well... I guess I trusted the wrong person.”

 

“Bad investment advice?”

 

“No, vanity. I thought I was more important, more effective than I am, that I could... fix everything. Now all I can do is keep running.”

 

You looked over at him, seeing the sad look on his face. 

 

“You don’t need to run tonight,” you said, taking his hand in yours and giving it a squeeze.

 

His lips lift up into a smile, squeezing back. “Thank you.”

 

You looked into each others eyes for a moment or two before letting his hand go, standing up and putting the pizza cartons on the table.

 

“Well, I’m beat. Do you have everything you need?” you asked, looking around the room and then back to Castiel, who was still smiling, blue eyes shining.

 

“Yes, thank you. You’ve done more than enough already,” he said, standing up to to get the couch ready.

 

You watched him for a moment longer, debating if you should say something else but deciding against it.

 

“Good night, Castiel.” 

 

“Good night, Y/N”


End file.
